Atmosphère infernale
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: XANA réchauffe l'atmosphère dans la ville, une atmosphère qui devient rapidement invivable


Atmosphère infernale

Ecrit par Elfos, le 23 avril 2004

> - Odd, faut aller au cours de physique, dit Jérémie. On va être en retard.   
- Pour la quatrième fois ? Vas-y tout seul, Einstein, répondit Odd.   
- Mais, Odd, tu vas quand même pas sécher le cours de …   
- Détends-toi, c'était pour rire.   
- Alors on y va ?   
- Ouais, vas-y, viens   
Ils eurent juste le temps d'avancer de quelques pas quand ils furent rejoints par Ulrich et Yumi.   
- Alors, ça va les amoureux ?   
- Odd, quand j'aurai envie d'entendre tes vannes à deux sous, je te le dirai, répliqua Ulrich. Il fait chaud, quelle galère.   
- Ouais, t'as raison, dit Yumi.   
Puis ils se rendirent au cours de physique.   
  
- Quelle chaleur insupportable, dit Sissi. On va être obligé de tenir pendant tout le cours comme ça !   
- Si t'es pas contente, dit Odd, t'as qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais malheureusement, t'es pas assez intelligente pour ça.   
Des rires retentirent dans la salle. Sissi était rouge, mais pourtant, elle ne répliquait pas.   
- Sans doute parce qu'elle est trop bête pour comprendre ce que tu lui as dit, dit Ulrich.   
Les rires déjà très puissants qui s'élevaient dans la salle redoublèrent d'intensité.   
- Ouais mais enfin elle a raison. Il fait vraiment chaud.   
Le cours passa à une vitesse qui aurait déprimé la personne la plus patiente au monde. De plus, toutes les trois minutes un élève se levait et demandait au professeur de physique s'il pouvait aller boire.   
Finalement, après une heure de galère, le cours de physique toucha à sa fin.   
  
Ils sortirent de la classe. Jérémie dit :   
- Je vais rentrer au dortoir, pour continuer à travailler sur le programme de matérialisation.   
- Jérémie repose-toi un peu, tu travaille toute la journée sur ce programme, et je te parie ce que tu veux que t'as encore passé la nuit devant ce fichu ordinateur, répliqua Odd.   
En effet, Jérémie était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi ce soir-là.   
- Oui, mais je suis obligé, tu comprends. Après ça sera du gâteau. Il suffira de détruire le supercalculateur, et, plus de XANA.   
- Ouais bon, je te laisse Einstein. Tu viens, Ulrich ?   
- Ouais, j'arrive.   
- C'est bizarre Jérémie. Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui, dit Yumi.   
- T'as raison. C'est du XANA tout craché. Je vais vérifier ça. Je vous appellerai.   
  
Le portable d'Ulrich sonna.   
- Allô, Ulrich ? C'est Jérémie.   
- Alors ?   
- Je confirme. XANA a lancé une nouvelle attaque. Il a pris le contrôle des centrales électriques de la ville. Il s'en sert pour dégager une chaleur intense qui détruira bientôt toute vie dans la ville. Je vais prévenir Aelita de votre arrivée. la tour activée se trouve dans le territoire du désert.   
- Je préviens Yumi, dit Ulrich.   
- Non, pas le temps. Je lui téléphonerai. On se retrouve à l'usine.   
- OK.   
Ulrich expliqua brièvement la situation à Odd.   
- La routine, quoi, répondit-il.   
Sur ce ils se rendirent à l'usine.   
  
Ils y trouvèrent Yumi qui les attendait devant l'ascenseur. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de transfert où ils entendirent la voix de Jérémie.   
- Prêts pour le transfert ?   
- Prêt, répondirent à l'unisson Ulrich, Yumi et Odd.   
-Transfert Ulrich...Transfert Yumi...Transfert Odd...Scanner Ulrich...Scanner Yumi...Scanner Odd...Virtualisation.   
  
Ils atterrirent sur Lyoko, près d'Aelita, qui les attendaient. Ils se mirent à courir vers la tour activée.   
- Jérémie, on est arrivé.   
Pas de réponse.   
- Jérémie ?   
- Oui… Il fait très chaud. On a plus beaucoup de temps. La chaleur augmente très vite. Ici ça craint. Grouillez-vous. Plus que dix minutes avant que Xana réussisse à libérer une énergie dévastatrice. En attendant la chaleur augmente vite.   
- OK Jérémie, dit Odd. Allez on se grouille !   
- Ca m'a l'air trop simple, dit Yumi, après qu'il soit arrivés à une vingtaine de mètres de la tour activée. Aucun ennemi pour garder la tour. On devrait attendre.   
- Pas le temps, je te rappelle, on a plus que dix minutes.   
- Non, dit Jérémie, maintenant il ne reste plus que huit minutes.   
- Raison de plus.   
- C'est un piège, dit Yumi.   
Odd ne lui prêta aucune attention :   
- Allez, on y va !   
Soudain un groupe de frolions surgit . Ils étaient dix.   
- Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, je déteste avoir raison.   
- Affirmatif, dit Odd. Mais c'est que des frolions. A L'ATTAQUE !   
Tandis que Odd sautait en l'air pour éviter le tir d'un des frolions, lui envoyait une flèche, puis lui sautait dessus avant qu'il n'explose, et prenant appui sur sa tête pour sauter plus haut, en lançant deux autres flèches qui atteignirent leurs cibles, Ulrich paraît les lasers de ses adversaires puis en fendit trois d'un seul coup d'épée, pendant que Yumi lançait son éventail qui en traversa quatre. Aelita, elle, était cachée, à l'abri.   
- Attention ! s'écria Jérémie.   
Trop tard. Un cri retentit. Odd s'effondra au sol et fut dévirtualisé.   
- Un mégatank, s'exclama Ulrich.   
- Je m'en occupe, finis-en avec le dernier frolion, dit Yumi.   
- Dépêchez-vous, dit Jérémie, ici on suffoque. Plus que cinq minutes.   
- Ouais, OK Jérémie.   
Au collège, au même moment, les élèves s'effondraient un par un sous la chaleur. Les flammes commençaient à ravager les bâtiments. Seul dans son bureau, le proviseur observait le spectacle, impuissant, vit sa fille, éffondrée au sol, et dans son désespoir il poussa un cri, avant de s'effondrer au sol lui aussi.   
  
Ulrich sauta en l'air et enfonça son épée dans le frolion, qui explosa. Yumi lança son éventail, mais elle rata sa cible, et avant même que celui-ci ne lui reviennent dans la main, le mégatank avait déjà riposté. Yumi avait été dévirtualisée.   
- Yumi ! dit Ulrich.   
- Ulrich, t'es tout… seul… maintenant. Vite, il… reste… que… deux… mi…nutes, prononça Jérémie avec difficulté.   
- Ulrich se dédoubla et se précipita vers son puissant adversaire. Celui-ci eu le temps de détruire les deux clones d'Ulrich, mais avant qu'il n'ai rechargé son rayon destructeur, Ulrich lui avait déjà asséné le coup fatal.   
- Vite, Aelita, dans la tour !   
Plus que 30 secondes… 20… 10… .5…4…3… Dans la ville les personnes, effondrées au sol, le coeur arrêté, n'avaient plus que quelques secondes à vivre... 2… Aelita avait inscrit le code.1… Dans un ultime effort, Jérémie appuya sur la touche entrée, en prononçant les mots « retour vers le passé ». Au moment où l'énergie produite par les centrales contrôlées par XANA se dégageait, dans une chaleur supérieure a 100 °C, qui aurait tué tout être vivant, un flash aveuglant surgit.   
  
- Odd, …   
- Ouais je sais, il faut aller au cours de physique, pour la cinquième fois. Il soupira. Je te parie que dans dix secondes on retrouve Ulrich et Yumi.   
En effet, dix secondes après, ils se trouvèrent en compagnie des deux …   
- Je te préviens, Odd, tu nous appelle les deux amoureux, t'es mort.   
- Ouais, OK. Tu viens, Einstein ? Et vous aussi les deux amoureux.   
Ulrich laissa Yumi, trop occupé à poursuivre Odd.   
  
FIN

Retour à page précédente


End file.
